


Happy Accidents

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Series: 25 Days of Fic [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Arthur legit never speaks, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Day 1: Mistletoe, F/M, Francis is definitely to blame, or maybe he's owed thanks depending on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: It’s only too easy to get caught out by mistletoe when it’s practically in every corner, and Francis is definitely to blame.





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 1 in my 25 Days of Fic challenge! For those who've never read something by me, I use Léa as Belgium's name.There should be much more festive fluff to come, and pairings will vary, but for now I hope you enjoy this one!

Humming along to the Christmas music softly filtering through from the living room, Léa put the finishing touches to the cupcakes sitting before her, placing a fondant holly leaf on each swirl of vanilla icing.

Having free reign of Francis’s kitchen was always rather delightful, even more so today as little bows of mistletoe gleamed at her cheerfully from every corner.

He must have bought an entire box of the stuff before their gathering and so far she’d seen him catch Arthur twice, so she presumed it had been worth the effort. There was even a bunch at the corner of the last cupboard by her shoulder, though how he expected anyone to be caught out by that one she wasn’t sure. The ones above the doorways were definitely more strategic though.

There was a roll of laughter from next door and she smiled, glancing back towards the kitchen door as louder mutters about more wine caught her ears.

She grabbed a cake stand, arranging the cupcakes on top and headed back to the living room—or would have, had she not collided with Antonio on the threshold.

She let out a squeak, teetering as they both stumbled backwards, and the cake stand wobbled dangerously in her grip. Luckily Antonio reached out, settling his hands on her hips in an effort to steady her, and mercifully the world realigned without incident.

They both breathed a quick sigh of relief.

She offered him a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

He returned it only too easily. “You’re welcome—kind of my fault in the first place, anyway.”

She giggled, inclining her head. “Maybe, but at least you managed to rescue it.”

There was a drawn-out moment where his hands remained on her hips and he continued to smile at her, in which she pushed down a little amusement, before he hastily pulled back.

“I’ll, ah, let you put that down now.” he said, stepping back to let her pass.

“Ah, ah, ah, I think you’re forgetting something, mon ami.” Francis piped up. Léa glanced round curiously to where he was gathered round the coffee table with Arthur and João, a little inclined to worry once she saw the satisfied smile on his face. He nodded to the top of the doorframe and she swivelled her gaze upwards, Antonio doing the same across from her. “The mistletoe.”

“Oh,” she murmured, simply staring at the little white berries. She and Antonio looked back at one another at the same moment. Antonio shrugged.

“One kiss can’t hurt, right?”

And in the face of his familiar smile, she found herself nodding. “I don’t suppose so.” It would hardly be their first kiss, after all. “And we can’t go flouting the laws of Christmas now can we?” she added, smiling when it drew a chuckle from him.

He leant down towards her and she took a small, steadying breath before tilting her chin up in turn, meeting his lips softly with hers. At first it was light, nothing more than a delicate little kiss, but somehow one small kiss slipped into a second and then they simply didn’t pull away.

She kept a careful hold of the cake stand with one hand, but the other slipped away, lifting to gently cup his jaw as she fell into the kiss, and a tiny sigh left her lips when he pulled her closer.

It was always so easy, so _sweet_ kissing him; a habit she picked up again and again throughout the years and that always brought a smile to her lips.

His hand lifted to cover hers, winding their fingers together as his thumb stroked across the back of her palm. The kiss grew deeper, far past a little mistletoe peck, and her fingers went tight in his as their lips parted. Antonio free hand tangled in her hair, both of them pressing closer, and she inhaled a little too sharply through the kiss. The cake stand threatened to tip.

Then, abruptly, Antonio pulled away. “Ow!” he swore, a hand lifting to rub the back of his head, and Léa blinked as a wine cork rolled away across the carpet.

“Get a room.” João called, and Léa realised the well-aimed throw must have been his as his arm dropped. Arthur snorted beside him. In fact they all seemed to be eyeing them with varying levels of amusement.

Maybe they’d got more caught up than she’d realised.

Antonio turned back to her as she pressed her lips together over a slightly sheepish smile of her own and scratched at the back of his head somewhat awkwardly. “I guess I should get the wine.”

She nodded, trying to regain her composure. “Sure.”

Before he could go, though, she couldn’t resist leaning back up and pressing another little kiss to his cheek, making him blink owlishly back at her as she slipped passed.

She could feel his eyes on the back of her head as she returned to the rest of the boys, but she carefully ignored it as she set the plate of cupcakes down amid the glasses.

“Antonio, wine.” João reminded his brother and Antonio jolted back into action, finally disappearing into the kitchen with a nod.

Léa covered a smile. There were definitely worse ways to start the Christmas season.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can also come and bother me at anglaisaph on tumblr ❤


End file.
